


The Captain & I

by LeftenantMills0818



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftenantMills0818/pseuds/LeftenantMills0818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: This is basically M rated Ichabbie Smut. (I warned you)</p><p> Abbie has a nasty habit of leaving her bedroom door open. She learns her lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain & I

Abbie had learned to prioritize her life in order to survive at a very young age. It was an instinct so deeply ingrained within her that even she hadn't acknowledged its power. Despite the bond she shared with him, she viewed this man, this colonial time traveler, Captain Ichabod Crane in many different ways.

There were three distinct sides that made up his persona. There was Crane the fellow witness, partner and colleague, the side of Ichabod that encompassed brilliance and witty banter, the all-around educated oxford graduate. He was the one Abbie drank beer and ate fries with, the one that made her laugh. There was Ichabod, the snarky little bastard that pissed her off , made her want to bitch slap him, the side that she could barely look at, the one that betrayed her by drawing the map, the one that ran away from home, and then, there was the Captain. The one who was the soldier, a provider, the one she rode with in the carriage in 1781, the one who would die for her if need be.

She knew tonight would be different the moment he called for her from inside her bedroom. His voice had an edge to it. His movements seemed calculated and tight.

"Glad you could make it, Abbie" He said, his voice strong and steady.

"What's going on?"

"Do you trust me?

"Of course I do, Crane but,"

"Captain, call me Captain Abbie"

"Oh, you have special request today huh, Captain. You serious Crane?" She chuckled

"Your laughter doesn't excuse what you've done" Abbie looked up into his eyes, he seemed seething mad. "How could you?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Crane?"

"Do not pretend feigned ignorance, Abigail. Last night, you were wearing that sheer mesh camisole, fucking around with yourself mewling like a school girl. My room is close to yours I could hear every word"

Abbie's face went an alarming shade of red "Crane"

"It's Captain, you know what you called me last night." His face was a mask.

"It's not what it seems" she stammered, not believing the lie herself.

"Do not lie, I was worried for your safety so naturally I came looking for you and I saw you and I know you saw me, you looked right at me through tiny slit in the door.

"Captain, I…I didn't realize"

"It may not have been within your plans, yet, you wanted me to see you. You called for me; you said it like a prayer, over and over again as you teased yourself till your end. Your dainty little fingers not doing the job as well as you had hoped. Do you know how it corrupted me, watching you shudder, scream and moan by your own hand."

"Well Lieutenant, I guess I'll have to punish you myself."

His eyes became softer in an instant, as he kneeled down before Abbie grabbing the laces on her black platform boots. His hands slightly touching her calf asking for permission, she could barely muster up the breath to say anything, but a small nod as "yes" fell from her lips. In a blink of an eye Crane was gone replaced by the proficient shell in pristine Colonial clothing.

His hands where gentle as he undressed her and before she knew it, she was lying on her back stretched out naked handcuffed to her own bed with her federal issued stainless steel handcuffs straight from the bureau.

The scent of him above her was a mix of soap and peppermint. He placed his hat on the nightstand as he captured Abbie's lips in a kiss he moaned as her tongue found his. He started painstakingly slow with hot little fiery kisses on her collar bone that made her take deep sultry breaths which led to him kissing almost every inch of her breast. He teased her nipples first with his calloused hands, his fingers pinching and pulling one breast while his tongue attacked the other, swirling around slightly nibbling, and then full on sucking, it was relentless and it drove her mad.

Abbie gasped as his tongue nipped at her belly button and his fingers teased her entrance just softly rubbing never entering. The Captain gave a slight hum as he came up for air those blue orbs of his fixated on her naked form. His hands moved lower as he parted her legs and teased her with small wet kisses on her inner thighs.

Abbie felt warmth within her core. Knew she was probably drenching her own sheets but she didn't fucking care. This felt good.A laugh escaped her as he pushed her legs over her head and slapped her on her ass. Her giggle turned into a hiss. The Captain's tongue found the crack of her ass and slithered its way up to her clitoris swirling around it. In that moment she hated those damn handcuffs she wanted to feel every inch of his hair through her fingers. He heard the slight clink from the handcuffs against her bed frame as she yelled "FUCK" and shifted atop the bed.

"Watch your language, Abigail"

It was then that Captain Crane saw her lose control. He kept his eyes on her as his tongue plundered her entrance; he lapped at her becoming hypnotized by the moans she made beneath him. How she threatened in the beginning how she pleaded when near her end. When she was at the point of no return, he pulled away from her, retrieved the key and freed her hands.

She attacked him pulling at his trousers as he shifted out of his jacket and shirt. He entered her in one swift motion gasping with his head back as he felt her clutching his member. He took her hard and fast exactly the way she wanted. Abbie's legs trembled as he pent her down. They found their rhythm. He would bend down to suck at her neck when he felt like they'd explode giving them time to adjust. She came with his name on her lips it was the last thing he heard before he lost himself in her again. When he collapsed atop her his back glistened with sweat. They curled up into a ball, utterly spent.

Abbie came down the stairs ready for work as she saw Jenny seated at the island with a smug smile on her face, sipping coffee asking if she had seen Crane this morning. Abbie quickly recalled last time she saw Crane he was in the living room before she jetted off to bed last night. It wasn't completely a lie. Abbie thought as the smile gathered in her cheeks. She stood with her back facing Jenny pouring herself a well-deserved cup of coffee she answered,

"I don't think he's up yet"

As if on cue Crane entered the kitchen in his pajamas with a yawn saying "Good morning Lieutenant, I pray you slept well" As he came up behind Abbie opening the cabinet door to grab a mug from the top shelf. She could feel every inch of his morning soldier pressing against her ass as he leaned over her.

"Good morning, Crane" Jenny interrupted "you know there are mugs on the counter?"

"I prefer the one with the white swallows on it, Miss Jenny. It's the perfect size for morning tea"

"Whatever you say, Captain" Jenny giggled as Ichabod and Abbie's mouths simultaneously flew open. "It was quite a show but next time shut the door. Thanks."


End file.
